Snowflight and Pantherclaw
by Ella.Johnson
Summary: A warriors fanfic about two of my adorable OCs. Please read and review!


**Me: Guys, this is my first warriors fanfic, so I hope you enjoy! Any comments would be helpful. **

Soft rays of sunlight filtered through the bare trees surrounding the ThunderClan camp. The dark silhouettes of branches framed the cyan sky, and the pure white covering of snow on the ground was lit up by the luminous sunbeams. The whole scene was beautiful.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the High Rock for a clan meeting!" A yowl sounded from the majestic leader of ThunderClan, Spottedstar. His dappled pelt shone brightly as he prepared to recite those sacred words that he had heard and said so many times before.

All throughout the clearing, cats' ears pricked up. Several padded closer to the High Rock, preparing to listen to their trusted leader.

A small, slender form moved quickly out of the nursery, gazing around with wide eyes that, in that moment, looked as if they were filling up half her face. Her pelt was a pure white, blending in with the snow filled clearing, and her fur was luxuriously long. The kitten stuck out her rose pink nose, sniffing the air experimentally. Her plumy tail waved in excitement. This was Snowkit. She locked her azure gaze on Spottedstar intently, knowing that she would soon become an apprentice.

"Snowkit," he mewed, "you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Snowpaw. Your mentor will be Silvermist."

At this moment, a beautiful she-cat with pale silver fur padded up from the assembled felines, smiling brightly as she received her first apprentice.

Spottedstar continued. "I hope that Silvermist will pass down all she knows to you." His kind amber eyes turned toward the silver she-cat. "Silvermist, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Pinefrost-" at this moment, he nodded in the direction of a large gray tom "-and you have shown yourself to be kind and loyal. You will be the mentor of Snowpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

The two she-cats, one six moons and the other fifteen, moved gracefully toward each other. Snowpaw was nervous, but she knew Silvermist and thought that she was nice enough, as warriors go. Her ivory paws wobbled a little, but she kept herself composed. Silvermist was delighted that Spottedstar had decided that she was ready to take on an apprentice, and it was plainly apparent on her pretty face. Their noses touched, and Silvermist smiled kindly at Snowpaw.

"Snowpaw! Snowpaw!" The cats of the clan cheered, happy to have a new apprentice in the trying times of leafbare. Snowpaw hesitated, and then dipped her head and smiled, her sapphire eyes sparkling with happiness. _I'm really an apprentice!_ she thought to herself, and padded over to her family to receive congratulations.

"Congratulations, Snow_paw_!" Duskrose purred with pride, wrapping a long gray tail around her only daughter's snow white fur. "You'll make a wonderful apprentice."

"Thank you, Duskrose!" Snowpaw mewed, her voice full of barely contained excitement. "I can't wait to start my training."

"I can't believe that my little daughter is finally an apprentice!" Icestorm's deep voice rumbled with a bit of a laugh.

"Neither can I," Snowpaw giggled affectionately toward her parents.

Duskrose stretched and stood up. "You should get some sleep before your first day of training!" she meowed wisely, knowing that in reality, the ivory she-cat wouldn't be able to rest.

She motioned her tail toward the apprentices' den. Snowpaw followed her mother's orders, stepping into the leafy shelter with wide eyes. She had only been there before once, and had been quickly chased out by Sunnypaw, her older cousin. _I'm allowed to be in here now,_ Snowpaw thought with a grin. Her tail flicked happily.

"Hey," an ebony-furred tom cat padded up to her. "Remember me?" He laughed.

Snowpaw laughed with him. "Of course I remember you, silly!" she mewed, and smiled. They had played together often as kits. "Is anyone using this nest?"

"Nah, but you should take this one over here," he told her, and then whispered, "Blazepaw talks in his sleep! You'll get better rest over by me." He grinned invitingly, motioning toward the nest with a casual flick of his dark tail.

Snowpaw laughed softly, and stepped over to a mossy nest next to Pantherpaw's. She curled up, wrapped her tail around her, and eventually fell into a light sleep, filled with dreams of what her training tomorrow would be like.


End file.
